How to ride your dragon
by Obeion yazio
Summary: Not the flying kind Warning Bisexual, Bestiality, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own How to your dragon, but I love the movie.

Warning: Tons and tons of dragonxhuman sex. That means if you don't like this you may go anytime.

The morning shines on us, yet me and Toothless were hard at work. My head tilted back as I breathe harder than I ever did. Toothless can see my full blushing face as I try to keep it together. Don't want to be too loud like I did the first time.

Still I couldn't help myself it so awesome that I can ride my dragon. This was not the kind of riding where your flying. That's right the sex kind; Of course I never attend this at all maybe Toothless did but don't know.

We would have normal sex where Toothless will lead. The thing about it was that I hated it a lot. Sure it gives me pleasure but when you got dragon that leads you except you lead it. Its kind of different, I mean I lead Toothless in flying yet in sex its different.

Once that I learn that can ride on Toothless I instantly tried it. There be times where we would fight over who be on top. It would end up us sharing it, he do me, and I do him. Just to reach the edge where it would urge us to climax together.

The feeling after Toothless cock pushes over and over in my butt added with sweat. Over me or me over him guiding one another to are point. Just the feeling of that hot climax enter my hole is wonderful.

Sometimes I would that semen just there to remind me of Toothless. Then I come back and do it again with him. Also if I was bored I would tease Toothless endlessly. Every time would get horny he'll puff smoke out his nose and his eyes would seem like he was horny.

Toothless cock was way different from mine yet I kind of like it. One time I rub mine on his and he moan so loud I had to cover his mouth. Dad doesn't know we been doing this for a while. It just makes it feel all the more hotter than it already is.

So I wasn't expecting Snotlout to come in while we were mating. Like intense mating with swearing involve with it. He actually didn't mind it at all which kind of didn't make sense to me.

"Really you don't mind?" He was smirking all too excited.

"Well yeah, but I don't how your father would feel about this." Wait was he black mailing me?

"You wouldn't" I was shock yet mad at him.

"Teach my dragon and me how you did that and I won't tell " Are you serious?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own How to your dragon, but I love the movie.

Warning: This has Yaoi in this. That means if you don't like this you may go anytime.

I don't know why had to teach this idiot how to have sex. Of course he probably doesn't know that much. Why was he so interested in the first place? Could be that he was horny himself.

Nevertheless its my duty to teach him or he tell my dad about me and Toothless. He lucky I'm his friend because I would so beat him up. I maybe small but you don't how far I would go for Toothless.

"First rub your dragon make sure he's comfortable. Then strip and make your dragon horny for you. What I do to Toothless to make him horny would be bite his ear. You might be different than me." I explain.

"I got just the thing. Hey dragon don't you want this?" Me and dragon were both horny when Snotlout shake his round ass side to side. He much different Toothless when got horny around me. I saw he was drool with hot steam coming at his mouth.

Are you okay Hiccup? Ah your horny as well, why don't gives dragon a show as well" Snotlout smirked as pull my pants down.

His hand-roll around my smooth cock while he took a sniff at it. He blush feeling horny himself taking lick at it. The smile on his face when I moan was showing clear as day. This didn't last that long because he putting my cock in his butt.

He really wasn't a slow kind of viking he wanted it quick and now. Snotlout dove his hole up and down on my cock. He was moaning as he was riding me hard and rough.

"Shit this feels good!" Snotlout swore as he continue to jet fast his riding.

Man he so good at it that he makes me feel like I'm the beginner. His ass is so soft and round I don't I can take it anymore.

"Snotlout I'm about come" I moan.

"Alright," With that he move faster and harder. He took out my cock as he grinds his butt cheek on it.

"Coming!" I roar out, shooting loads of semen all over Snotlout butt.

I was completely out of it like I was in a boxing match being knockdown. My hair was a mess with sweat dripping out it. On the other hand Snotlout was fine and dandy was he human? He didn't seem like it than again he much more in shape than me.

"Uh... Hiccup? Oh he fell asleep. Damn right I must be better than him" For once I have agree on that one.

"Better than who? Whats going on?" Astrid pop up out of no where.

To be continued...


End file.
